SM007
* Closed * * }} ‪That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!‬ (Japanese: 市場の風来坊ニャビー！ The Vagabond in the Market, !) is the seventh episode of the , and the 946th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 15, 2016, in the United Kingdom on April 20, 2017, in Canada on April 29, 2017, and in the United States on May 17, 2017. Blurb Ash offers a piece of his sandwich to a wild Litten, but it grabs the whole thing and runs off! Ash’s classmates have had similar experiences, but everyone says it’s so cute they can’t get mad. Ash disagrees—he wants to catch Litten and teach it not to steal food! When Ash discovers that Litten has been taking the food to care for an elderly Stoutland despite several run-ins with a bullying Alolan Persian, he changes his mind. Litten and Pikachu send Persian running, and Ash promises to come back with more food! But when he returns, Litten and Stoutland are gone. It seems Ash hasn’t won Litten’s trust yet... Plot leaves 's house for the Pokémon School with and . Along the way, they spot a Pokémon, which Rotom informs is a and states he remembers meeting Litten before. Litten approaches Ash affectionately and Ash offers Litten part of his croquette sandwich only for Litten to jump up and take the rest of the sandwich. Ash grabs Litten's tail, but Litten retaliates with and runs off as Pikachu accidentally shocks Ash with . Rotom tries to stop Litten but is kicked away as Litten makes its escape. As Litten makes its way through gardens, an blocks its path. Persian intimidates Litten and grabs the sandwich that Litten drops. Litten attacks with only for Persian to throw the sandwich, causing Ember to burn the sandwich. Litten makes its escape as Persian returns to its trainer who hadn't realized it had gone for a walk. Later on at school, Ash fills in about his encounter with Litten. informs Ash that Litten often comes asking for food which she and find rather cute but Ash disagrees after losing most of his sandwich. mentions that Litten isn't the kind who enjoys dealing with people. Mallow says that Litten tends to hang around the restaurant and has seen it around the market stealing berries and asks Ash if he has a plan to deal with Litten. Ash says he plans to teach it a lesson and when asks about what he means, Ash says he intends to catch it. Down in the marketplace, Litten has a look around. Nearby are enjoying a drink and fruit. As they go for some more fruit, they notice the final piece is missing and spot Litten leaving with it. goes to attack with but Litten stops Meowth with Ember and leaves. and Professor Kukui are walking nearby with some vegetables when Ash spots Litten running past and chases after it. Rotom explains to Professor Kukui what had happened earlier. As Ash wonders where Litten went, Anela offers Ash some berries. He declines and explains he was looking for a Litten before spotting it on the floor. Anela calms Ash down by telling them to play nice and gives Litten a Berry. She explains to Ash that in Alola, nature's bounty is for sharing and she loves to feed Litten. As Litten leaves, Anela explains she has no idea where Litten lives. Later, Litten goes inside its home, an old abandoned house, and greets an old lying on a sofa. Litten hands over the berry Anela gave it and Stoutland eventually eats the Berry. Afterwards, they go outside where Stoutland teaches Litten how to fire off an attack. Later, Litten is curled up sleeping with Stoutland but has a dream where it is walking along a dark path with three dark figures. Soon, things brighten up as Litten imagines itself flying on top of Stoutland's back. But the dream again darkens as Litten falls into a pit where Stoutland is its usual self. Litten wakes up worried, but Litten soon cheers up. The next day after school, Ash and Pikachu spots Litten, who has a Berry in its mouth and is being cornered by the Persian on the edge of a cliff. Spotting Persian, Ash asks Rotom who that Pokémon is and learns that it is an Alolan Persian. Realizing Litten is in trouble, Ash confronts Persian. Persian launches an attack on Ash before turning back to Litten. Ash has Pikachu attack with which Persian dodges before launching another attack. Pikachu hits back with Thunderbolt which sends Persian running. Litten goes to leave but Ash sees it has been injured and goes to carry it. However, Litten refuses and bites him. Not giving up, Ash picks Litten up and promises to take it to the Pokémon Center, but Litten wriggles free and tries to attack with Ember. Pikachu tries to get Litten to come with them but Litten collapses. Litten attempts to reach for the berry which makes Ash realize that Litten is worried he'll take it. Ash tells Litten he isn't trying to take the berry and carries Litten away. Later at the Pokémon Center, Litten is given a collar. Unhappy, Litten dashes out with the berry before Nurse Joy is able to treat Ash's scratches. Ash chases after Litten, passing Kiawe and as they enter. Litten attempts to jump through a fence but the collar prevents it from squeezing through. Ash picks Litten up and insists it listens to him. Later that night, Ash has brought Litten home with it and explains to Professor Kukui what happened. During dinner, Ash notices Litten's frustration at the collar and takes the collar off. Ash sits down with Litten on his lap and wishes that Litten would trust him more. Well into the night, Litten sees that Ash is fast asleep and grabs the berry from the table. It heads to the door but is unable to open it. Half asleep, Ash hears Litten at the door and unknowingly opens it for Litten who leaves before. Quickly realizing what he had done, Ash chases after Litten. Litten arrives at the old house and goes inside where Stoutland is asleep on the sofa and Litten gives Stoutland the berry. Ash enters with Pikachu and Rotom and sees Stoutland. He guesses that Litten had been stealing food for Stoutland and apologizes for the late dinner. Ash then explains to Litten that he had hoped to catch it but now realizes it was a bad plan. He prepares to head home before Professor Kukui gets worried and also promises to bring food the next time he visits At that moment, Persian appears and they all run outside as Persian launches an attack. Rotom exclaims that Persian is out for revenge. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt as Litten uses Ember but Persian dodges both attacks. Persian jumps up and tries to attack Stoutland, but before it could attack Stoutland with its claws Ash blocks the attack for Stoutland and gets scratched in the process. Ash then reassures Stoutland that it was just a scratch. Persian tries to attack Litten who dodges and retaliates with Ember. But the attack proves to be ineffective as Persian simply breaks it apart with its claws. Stoutland barks at Litten to use a more powerful Ember as it did previously when training. Litten begins to gather fire energy on its back which creates an Ember large enough to send the Persian running away with its tail on fire. Ash congratulates Litten on scaring away the Persian with its Ember. Rotom comments how in the end everything turned out fine but it was a shame that Ash couldn't catch Litten. Ash says goodbye to Litten and Stoutland and promises to come back tomorrow with food for them. The next day Ash shows up at the abandoned house with lots of food, only for the house to be empty. Ash returns to the marketplace in disappointment. Anela notices the fruit and realizes that Ash was intending to give the food to Litten. Ash replies that he is sad and wonders if it is his fault for the disappearance of Litten. Anela replies by saying that people will be people and Pokémon will be Pokémon, and reassures him that Litten will be just fine. As she places a piece of fruit down on the ground, Litten appears behind her to get the piece of fruit. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom express surprise at the sudden appearance of Litten. Anela asks Litten if it found somewhere new to live, which it cries affirmative. Litten takes the piece of fruit and runs off into the distance as Ash watches. Major events * is revealed to know . * tries to Litten, but eventually decides to let it go. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Alola Form) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Anela * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( 's; Alola Form; Pershie; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * (×4) * * (×2) * (image on Rotom Pokédex) * (image on Rotom Pokédex) Trivia * : Alolan * The first airing in Japan didn't include a Poké Problem, as it showed a trailer for I Choose You!. But it was included on other stations that aired the episode in delay and VOD services (Amazon Video, Netflix, and Hulu). * Poké Problem: In today's episode, which will Ash try to ? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: * Music from Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade is used as insert song during 's dream sequence. * , , , Sophocles's Togedemaru, , , , and Ash's Pikachu narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub title is a reference to the song . * This is the first time is given a dub voice, provided by Kate Bristol. Errors * In the scene right before Pikachu and Litten start battling Persian, Persian appears to be walking on air. * When Ash says goodbye to his classmates, Popplio, Togedemaru, and Bounsweet are not present. Dub edits * An instrumental version of Under The Alolan Sun is used during the final scene at the market. * In the Russian dub, Rotom doesn't say anything when picking up Litten's berry. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 007 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Akira Shigino Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein Schlingel namens Flamiau! es:EP950 fr:SL007 it:SM007 ja:SM編第7話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第7集